Adhesive articles, including pressure sensitive adhesive articles, have many uses. Generally it is known to manufacture adhesive articles with a layer of adhesive, and generally with a backing. In some adhesive articles, the article also comprises a liner on the adhesive, opposite the backing.
The backing and/or the liner generally comprise a release agent. Release agents are well known in the pressure sensitive adhesive tape industry to provide a release surface so that a tape can be unwound from a roll without the adhesive sticking to the backside of the tape or the surface of the liner.